


Bro's Super Secret Dildo Collection

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [69]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Revenge Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When D tries to reach Bro for something, he is intercepted by Hal and derailed from his initial topic by a revelation about something that Bro owns and probably shouldn't own if he knows what is good for him, but there is no going back now that D knows and comes home for revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bro's Super Secret Dildo Collection

TG: hey bro  
TG: bro  
TG: broooooooooooooooooo  
TG: bro bro bro bro bro bro bro  
TG: bro bro bro bro bro bro bro  
Bro is currently unavailable right now, D.  
TG: bro bro br oh hi hal  
TG: unavailable  
TG: what the fuck does that mean  
He's doing  
Stuff.  
TG: stuff  
TG: well thats helpful  
Well  
Human Algorithm Learnable has invited theatricalGenius to a video feed. Type "join" to join the live video feed presented.  
TG: really  
TG: im not going to get a phone full of dong am i  
Well...  
TG: join

Sure enough, it's a video showing a full frontal of Bro spread out on the futon, obviously enjoying himself. His ass is at the edge of the futon while he works something in and out with one hand while jerking himself off with the other. The object is mostly blocked by his hand and D doesn't recognize it.

TG: a top smuppet?  
TG: hal whats he using  
TG: i cant even tell the coloring  
It's not a smuppet.  
TG: a vibrator then?  
It doesn't seem to have that function.  
TG: a dildo then?  
TG: huh

Bro looks like he's really getting into it based on what D can see on the tiny phone screen. The angle looks like it's being taken from a prime position on the entertainment unit.

It would seem so.  
TG: wow thats pretty vanilla for him  
It seems that it might not be as vanilla as you think.  
TG: why do you say that hal  
He keeps this one in a special box hidden away from the rest.  
TG: huh  
TG: i wonder whats up with that  
From my calculations it seems to have the same anatomy as Oh.  
TG: as what  
Not what. Who.  
TG: fine  
TG: as who  
Um.  
You.  
That dildo seems to be modeled after you, D.  
TG: Hal  
TG: that  
TG: that dildo is a mold of my dICK????  
TG: !!!    
It would seem so. I've measured the dimensions and referenced other footage of your erection and there is a 98.65% chance that the dildo Bro is using in this video is a replication of your cock.

Suddenly the volume on D’s phone increases to where he can hear the moans accompanying the live video. D glances around furtively but he happens to be in an empty room.

“Ugh, D! Oh yeah, fuck me. Goddamn, D, ya feel so damn nice. Unnnh!” Bro’s hips cant upwards off the couch, giving D a great shot of the dildo buried almost to the base inside of him. Bro stays like that, jacking himself quickly to an obvious finish. His fingers push at the base of the dildo, trying to get it impossibly deeper.

D feels his own dick twitch in response, almost feeling a phantom sensation of Bro’s ass clenched around it. His pants get tighter as Bro’s moans gets louder and higher until he goes rigid, nearly horizontal to the couch and above the cushions a good foot. His hand doesn’t stop its up and down rhythm as cum explodes from the tip of his cock to land across his torso until finally it just dribbles out over his fist. Bro holds that position for a second longer before falling back onto the futon with a huff.

Do you wish to continue the video, D?  
TG: nah  
TG: looks like hes done  
You’re not.  
TG: shut up  
I have several recordings that might help you. TG: ...  
TG: got anything with dirk and bro  
Of course. 

* * *

D is twitchy the entire flight home. He had been trying to contact Bro about picking him up at the airport but he had been too busy. Too busy masturbating. With a dildo. Molded after D’s cock. D’s face flushes red again.

He knew Bro was in the sex toy business. Once those smuppets became something more than just plush foam puppets that Bro used for his internet site, there was no going back. Orders poured in for both top and bottom smuppets with certain features that left no suspicion to what the purchasers would be using them for. Of course Bro had also tested them out and enjoyed the feel. And now with the open sexual shenanigans in the Strider household, they were a fair staple toy to be used. It wasn’t a large leap to go from smuppets to smuppet sex toys to actual sex toys. Especially with Bro’s unique creative spin on them. D has seen a couple dildos and vibrators laying around the house that looked very similar to Bro’s cock, now that he has become more acquainted with it. And D vaguely knew that Bro put those out on the market which D really hadn’t paid attention to since it was Bro’s own cock. He can put his own cock out for the world to use. Bro would definitely be that narcissistic.

But now there was proof that he had made a copy of D’s cock. And D definitely doesn’t remember giving permission for that. Even drunk he doesn’t think Bro could convince him into thinking that was a good idea. Which means Bro did it without his permission. And has made copies of D’s cock without permission. And might be selling them without permission. People might be using D’s cock just like Bro was.

D’s stomach turns over on itself and D chugs the drink he’s made to try to quiet it. Then he pours himself another. Then he takes a shot directly from the bottle. He feels the alcohol hit his system and feels only a tiny bit better. The thought doesn’t quite horrify him as much and there is a possibility that Bro hasn’t shipped any of those models out yet. Maybe there is still time to stop him.

The pilots announce they are beginning their descent. D plots his revenge. 

* * *

D thanks and tips the taxi before bounding up the stairs. The main room of the apartment is empty. D ducks his head into the twin’s room but that’s also vacant. Then he hears a noise from the bathroom. D smirks to himself and lies in wait after grabbing a nearby bottle of lube.

Bro’s guard is down as he assumes the apartment is still empty, but D quickly resolves that fact for him. D shoves him up against the nearest wall, pinning all of Bro’s movement with his body.

“D? D! Uh, welcome home?”

“You missed my dick that much?” D snarls out into his face. “Couldn’t admit how much you wanted it. Make me beat you in a strife to fuck you. But really, you are just moaning for it when the boys are out.”

“What are you talkin’...” Bro’s eyes go wide. “Oh god. How did you-” His own realization interrupts him. “HAL! YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” he shouts over D’s shoulder.

D gives him a shake to refocus back on him instead of the troublesome meddling AI. “Nuh uh. Oh no. This is all on you. You made a mold of my dick asshole, so you’re going to damn well get it.” D flips him around, shoving his face into the wall for a moment before he turns his head. Both of his shoulders are touching the wall and most of his chest is pressed against it, just until D shoves his shirt up. Then it gets trapped as D shoves him forward again. Bro tries to get away from the cold surface but D isn’t giving him an inch. He’s too riled.

“D!”

“Fuck you, Bro.” D shoves his sweatpants down, only absently noting the usual lack of underwear before using his teeth to open the bottle of lube and get it messily onto his fingers. D doesn’t waste any time sliding his hand between Bro’s cheeks and smearing the lube over his entrance. “How many replicas of my cock have you sold on your blasted website?”

Bro is too stunned to really consciously react to D words, but Bro bucks back against his hand and D slips the first finger in drawing out a moan. Bro’s face is bright red from the embarrassment.

“How many versions of my cock are people using? How many have you made? Did you personally check out each one before you shipped them off?” He pushes a second finger in and starts scissoring him. “Had to have me even when I wasn’t here. Have to share me with everyone else too, didn’t you?”

“No,” Bro moans out. “No, I- I didn’t sell any!”

“Then why-”

“I only made it... for me.” Bro wishes he could hide his face with something better than the wall. D’s fingers slow as he leans back just enough to see how much Bro is blushing over the confession. If the first part of what he says is true, then that takes a lot of pressure off of D. The other part just turns D on.

“Oh... wow... I’m going to fuck you so hard now.”

Bro moans at the declaration and as D fits a third finger inside of him. Bro doesn’t fight when D pulls his fingers out to slick up his cock. He even tilts his hips and pushes his ass out, begging for D’s cock without words.

“You’ve really been aching for it haven’t you, Bro? Couldn’t wait for me to get home. Couldn’t even satisfy yourself with the twins. You needed me and I was so far away. You had to make do, but not any more.” D teases him by dragging the tip of his cock up and down Bro’s crack, pressing lightly against his entrance, not enough to go in, but enough to make Bro twitch and moan and rock back against him looking for more. “Do you want my cock, Bro?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want my cock, Bro?”

“Yes!”

“Do you want my cock, Bro?”

“Yes, please! Oh god please just fuck me! I want your cock, D, I want it!”

“Good boy.” D slams his hips forward, driving completely into Bro. The brothers both cry out in pleasure. But D doesn’t stop there. No, if Bro wants him that badly, he’ll get him that badly. He quickly begins to pull out and thrust back in. Bro scrambles for purchase against the wall, ending with a hand wrapped around the doorframe leading to the bathroom. It’s the only thing keeping him sane as D tries to fuck him through the wall.

“How’d you even get my dick, you horny bastard?” D growls at him.

“You- you were drunk. And hard. And- oh god! And passed out and I was drunk and th-thought it was a g- ah! Good fucking idea at the time.”

“Are you ever going to make replicas of my dick without my permission?”

“No,” Bro whimpers out.

“Are you going to make a mold of my dick ever again?”

“No!”

D’s breath is hot on his neck and his hands are tight on his skin, gripping his wrists and waist. His pace is harsh and punishing and just what Bro was thinking of on the couch.

“D! D! Oh god D!” Bro can barely put the words together as he feels like a moaning mess from D’s pounding. “D! Futon, please.” One, the new location would be softer. And two, Bro might then be able to fight for some leverage. “Oh god please, the futon. Fuck me on the futon.”

“You know that’s where I watched you. I watched you touch yourself on the futon. All panting and sweaty and shoving that dildo, my cock into yourself as you beat off.”

“Oh god, D.”

“Yeah, you were moaning just, like, that, too.” D punctuates his words with thrusts to get more moans out of Bro. “But if you want the futon, then I’ll let you have the futon. You get the futon and my dick. How happy are you about that?”

“Please please!” Bro begs. He stumbles a bit as D pulls him away from the wall, keeping his back flushed to his chest. There is a bit of shuffling before D is half shoving Bro, half falling with Bro onto the futon’s cushions. Bro barely catches himself in time, landing heavily onto his forearms and elbows. D starts back on his punishment, plowing into Bro’s ass as Bro tries to situate himself better on his knees. D climbs up behind him to get the leverage he wants over his brother, leaning heavily down on his back. “Ah fuck!”

“This what you wanted, Bro? This what you need?”

“Yes! Yes! Fuckin’ hell yes!”

D grips him tight and pistons his hips even harder against Bro’s ass, shoving him down into the cushions and ruining his positioning. D is now nearly laying on top of Bro, rutting downwards with just enough force to keep up the pace. Bro spreads his legs to give D more room and more depth. He rolls back against D, getting solid smacks against his ass when D’s hips snap forward. All of D’s upper weight is pressing down against Bro’s wide back. His hands clench and grip at the flexing muscles underneath his skin.

“Shit, Bro,” D growls out as the pleasure in his core curls up.

“I’m close too,” Bro pants out, half muffled by the cushions. D is tempted to pull back and come all over Bro and make him get himself off to finish off the punishment, maybe even using the dildo that caused all this. But then Bro flexes and squeezes him just right and D gets a better idea.

“Then come on my dick, Bro. Come with the real thing in your ass.”

“Unh! D! Oh my fuck, D!”

D can feel Bro’s entire body tense up, clamping tightly around his cock as well, when he comes against the futon. He drags D over the edge as well, his older brother filling him up with a handful more thrusts that are almost painful through Bro’s tightness.

They collapse down together, their heavy panting nearly synced and their heartbeats rushing in their ears. Bro’s muscles relax and turn to mush as D nibbles and kisses the back of his neck, not moving far from where his mouth landed. They lie like that for a long time, until the cool air starts to prickle at D’s skin. Then he slowly pushes himself up and slides out of Bro, cock slick now with both lube and come. Which reminds him of his previous idea.

Getting to his feet he sheds the rest of his clothes. Then he wanders over to the ‘super secret’ location that Hal told him that Bro keeps the dildo. He grabs it and gives it a once over, finding it clean and eerie in comparison with his own cock. When he returns to the futon, Bro hasn’t moved. That doesn’t stop D though.

With one hand on Bro’s ass and the other holding the base of the dildo, D spreads Bro’s ass and puts the tip against his entrance.

“Nnng, D?”

D doesn’t respond as he pushes on the dildo. It slips inside easily from the lube and cum. Bro moans and arches away from it.

“God fuck! Damn it!”

“What, I thought you couldn’t get enough of my cock.”

“Shit. Fuck. Shit.” Bro’s hands claw at the couch as the dildo brushes over his sensitive insides. But he makes no real moves to get away.

“Come on, Bro. I want to see you use it.” D shoves it in firmly and then retreats, gently cupping himself as his cock wavers between spent and going for round two.

“Fuck, D. Ya fuckin’ wore me out and ya want more?!”

“Yes.” D leans down and smacks Bro’s ass. “Now get your ass up in the air and let me see you work that toy.” D goes and sits down in Bro’s swiveling work chair, legs spread and hand slowly stroking himself. Bro glances behind him and groans at the sight. For a second D thinks that Bro will fold and bow out. He gets up on his knees and reaches back for the dildo pulling it out a bit, but then he pushes it back in. D grins and enjoys the show.

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
